


Final

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Behind Ever Great Man [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Brazil 2013.</p><p>Mark's last day as a Formula One driver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt (which has also inspired this series):
> 
>  
> 
> Can you do a fanfic with Mark and Ann? I looooooooove them so much, if you want to do, ok?! I'd love it so much, I love them and I love your ship Webbonso. I ship them too! Thank you xxx
> 
>  
> 
> So this is for 'Porsche Star 2014 MW'
> 
> Hope you enjoy : ) 
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was it. No more. Not in the foreseeable future. The last time he would ever drive a Formula One car. He unclicks the seatbelt and hauls himself out of the car, turning his back to his celebrating teammate. But everyone’s eyes are on him. No one seems too interested in Sebastian. Sebastian will be here next year. They can talk about his records for as long as they want. But today is Mark’s last and everyone, I mean everyone, wants to talk to him, take his photo, know how he was feeling or how he had tackled his last race. Mark feels a massive sense of relief. The inevitable is finally over; it is here. He has done it. And Mark can’t help but smile as he threw his helmet to his mechanics.

He has definitely made his mark.

\- - -

“Nice fall.” Fernando laughs as Sebastian speaks to the crowd from the podium. Mark resists the temptation to pour the remainder of Fernando’s bottle over his head. But he smiles back at the Ferrari driver, adjusting the Australian flag around his neck.

“Eh, had to go out in style, mate.” Mark jokes and notes the slightly pained tint to Fernando’s eyes. “You alright?”

“Yeah…” The Spaniard sighs, scratching the back of his neck and adjusting his weight on his feet uncomfortably. “Just… Was nice to race against you on your last race.” Fernando smiled, looking back up at Mark.

“Same. No one else I would have wanted it to be.” Mark says softly and Fernando squeezes his shoulder in thanks.

“You have your flight today?” Fernando asks, turning to face Mark more and dropping his arm from his shoulder. Mark nods.

“Yeah, just enough time to finish up here and go to the hotel for an hour or so…” Mark smiles softly, his mind heading somewhere not so far from here.

“Is a shame.” Mark turns his attention back to Fernando.

“How so?”

“Wanted to celebrate your final race…” Fernando mutters, turning to see the presenter coming towards him with the microphone. Fernando and Mark’s conversation goes on pause for a moment whilst Fernando delivers his account of the race to the fans below. Mark stands and waves at them, smiling. When the presenter thanks them all, Mark turns and walks off the podium, waiting for Fernando. When the Spaniard comes round the side of the podium wearing two caps, one backwards, and holding two bottles of champagne, Mark can’t help but laugh at him.

“I said style, mate.” Mark grins, taking the bottle of champagne from Fernando. Fernando sticks his tongue out at him.

“Am not here to clean up after you, Mark.” Fernando says with a smile.

“You won’t have to next year, not unless someone else is as tardy as me.” Mark adds, poking Fernando in the side.

“Then you will have to remember your stuff.” Fernando smiles softly. They move over towards the motor homes and Fernando places his stuff on the floor, turning to Mark. “Will miss racing you.”

“Yeah, I’m going to miss it too, mate. Don’t think I’m going to be able to find another little Spanish lion.” Mark grins, taking Fernando’s caps off his head and ruffling his hair. Fernando gives him a look that depicts he is not amused. Mark laughs at him, putting his hats back on his head. They stand for a moment before they both move towards each other and hug the other tightly.

“Will miss you, Mark.” Fernando sighs, pulling himself closer. Mark just nods, fearing his emotions will over spill if he says anything. “Will miss you the most.”

“I’ll miss you more, Fernando.” Mark mutters before pulling himself from Fernando’s arms. He doesn’t think he has ever seen Fernando on the verge of tears unless he had won a race and was over come by emotions. Seeing it now made Mark’s own eyes sting. “I’ll see you around.”

“Will see me soon. Jenson and I are not letting you leave us without a celebration.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” Mark sighs, laughing.

“And I will drink. Cannot say no to this.” Fernando smiles. Mark shakes his head a little.

“I suppose that’s something I can’t miss.” There is another moment of silence where they both look at each other, wanting to find the right words to say. For a brief moment, Mark wonders if he has made the right choice retiring. Maybe he did still have a few years in him.

“Well… Will see you…” Fernando says suddenly, turning away from Mark quickly and grabbing his stuff from the floor. And Mark gets it. He understands why Fernando wants to run now. They were tough Formula One drivers. People weren’t allowed to see their weak moments.

\- - -

Annie had watched the race on the television in the hotel room, cheered when Mark had come second and was over the moon he had got to spend his last race and podium with Fernando. And now she is waiting, television turned off. No one but Mark, Fernando and Dasha knew Ann had been here for Mark’s final race. It had been her idea and even though Mark had protested that it didn’t matter, she knew he was happy she was here in the end. Dasha had come to see her earlier that day, before Fernando and her left for the racetrack. They had just talked about nothing in specific, but Ann was happy to see her. It was odd; she saw Dasha as the type of young woman who would try and take Mark away from her. But Mark had made it clear too many times in the past that he wasn’t interested in anyone but her. Ann enjoyed Dasha’s company and her talks about her job. Though most times their conversations ended up being about their partners. It was nice to be able to celebrate Fernando and Mark’s individual and joint successes with someone.

The soft sound of the lock opening on the door pulls Ann from her thoughts. She watches Mark walk into the room, closing the door behind him, and placing his bits on the desk. His paddock pass, cool down room key, locker key and hotel room key all sat on the desk. Things he would never need again. Mark’s fingers absent-mindedly brush the edges of his paddock pass. Crossing to his side and gently touching his shoulder, Ann smiles softly at him. Mark gives her a tired smile before he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. Ann strokes his hair.

“It’s Ok if you want to cry.” Ann mutters softly into Mark’s ear. Only Ann got to see Mark’s vulnerable moments. Mark nuzzles closer into her shoulder. “I saw the podium. That was nice for you. Both of you.” Mark nods, pulling her tighter. “Are you Ok? Do you want to talk?” Mark straightens up, keeping his arms wrapped around Annie’s waist. He places a kiss on her forehead before looking down at her, his eyes twinkling with threatening tears.

“Yeah. It feels right. I feel like I’m done now.” Mark sighs. Ann catches the back of Mark’s neck and draws small patterns on his skin. “You know the hardest part?” Mark asks, looking into Ann’s eyes. Ann gives a small shake of her head. “Getting in the car. There was a finality about it. It was very overwhelming.”

“But you did it. And you finished the race as well, on the podium.” Ann smiles.

“Shame it wasn’t a win.” Mark mutters. Ann pushes her hands into his hair.

“But what does that matter? Think about your entire career, what you’ve had to do or have done to achieve everything you have got. Compare that to everyone if you want to compare. You are the most deserving champion in the world. And even if that’s not written on paper or shown in numbers you know it, Mark. You know it in your heart. And that’s all that really matters.” Ann kisses him softly and Mark hums pleasantly as she moves away.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mark.” She smiles and they kiss again. She takes him over to their bed and lays him down, just holding him in her arms. Because right now nothing else needs to be done. Mark pulls her closer, brushing his fingers through her hair softly. She is his rock. He couldn’t have done anything without her and he never could. All these younger girls that hover around the garages may be pretty, but they would be such high maintenance. Ann gets him. She understands what he needs and when he needs it. And he would never exchange that for the world. “How was Fernando?”

“Being Fernando. Acting all tough and calm.” Mark sighs into Ann’s hair.

“He’s going to miss you, Mark. They all are. But him the most.”

“I know. He might not show it, but I know.” There is a small pause where they just hold each other, breathing the other in. “They’re going to take me out for a drink. Jenson and him. Apparently I’m not allowed to leave the sport without a proper send off.”

“That’s not surprising, especially if Jenson is involved.” Ann smiles.

After two hours of just holding each other, Mark sheading a few tears as Ann stroked his face delicately, catching them before they could settle on his cheek, they had to catch their plane. Mark barely let her move three feet away from him, either holding her hand or wrapping his arms around her waist. They were sat with Christian on the way home, talking and reminiscing happily. Once they got back to England, Christian thanked Mark for the last six years and wished him luck for the future. The drive home was quiet and Mark threw himself into the dogs embrace as soon as he crossed the threshold. Ann knew he was waiting. She knew it was going to hit him and he was going to crumble. She was waiting with him, always ready to pick him back up and piece him together. And when they were lying in bed that night, she held him so tight as he cried. He wasn’t sad for leaving. He was ready to leave the sport, avoid all of the politics that came attached to it. He was crying for all of those he had to leave behind. And Ann held him until he stopped crying and relaxed into her hold.

“We’re all still here, Mark. We’re not going anywhere.” Ann coos in Mark’s ear. Mark kisses her softly, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you so much.” Mark whispers, pulling her into his body. She moulds herself around his muscles like she has done so many times before.

“I love you too. Always will.” Ann smiles, whispering back. Mark kisses her again, his hands trailing softly up her sides and twisting into her hair. And that’s how they fell asleep, pressed into each other’s bodies, wishing to be with no one else than each other.

_~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I currently have four works planned for this series: Mark, Fernando, Jenson and Seb (to be posted in that order).  
> If you want any other drivers and their real life partners please don't hesitate to request anyone and any ideas you have are thoroughly welcome : ) Hope you enjoy.


End file.
